


My R

by FrostyReports (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Angst, Based off My R, Suicide mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: He gets into the roof.





	My R

Oliver took off his shoes, sighing. He walked a little, and saw him; Lucia. She sat on the rooftop, with a frown on her face. She had grown out her hair, and braided it. With one look, Oliver screamed.  
"Hey, don't do it please!" Wait, what did he just say? Oliver didn't care, he would never care. He was just pissed, because this was one opportunity missed. He listened as Lucia told him her woes, her emotions spilling. He thinks he's heard this before.  
"I really thought that he might be the one-" not about Ralph, about somebody long ago. "-but then he told me he was done". When she was new, she had gotten too far in a relationship. Guilt and regret left in her brain.  
For god's sake! Is she serious? Honestly, he can't believe she even got here before him! "Are you upset, cause you can't have what you wanted? You're lucky that you have never gotten robbed of anything!" He yelled, frowning. Yeah, he was angry.  
"I'm feeling better, thank you for listening." Lucia whispered, and then like that, she was gone. Probably to visit Ralph. He didn't care. Understanding emotions wasn't his thing, anyway. He shouldn't care.  
-  
'Alright! Today's the day!' He thought, as he took both of his shoes off. But there was a petite and small girl, and despite himself, he screamed again. Wanted her to stop. It was Kara.  
Kara told him her woes, he swore he has heard them before. "Everybody ignores me, everybody steals. I.. I don't fit in with anyone here."  
Is Kara serious? He can't even believe she got here before him! "You're still loved by everyone at home! There's always dinner waiting on the table, you know!" He shouted, talking about Alice and Luther. He watched Kara as she smiled, eyes glistening with tears, and touched his face.  
"I'm hungry." She said, tears coming down. And then, she was gone.  
-  
Day after day, there was somebody there. Ralph, Connor, Hank, Markus. All of them. But nobody would listen to him. He could never let out any of his pain.  
-  
For the first time, he saw somebody with the same pains. Gavin, with a pale yellow colored jacket on.  
"I just wanna stop the scars that grow, every time that I go home." Ah, family life. "That's why I came up here, instead." That's what he said.  
What did he say? He didn't fucking care. But he could only scream something he never believed. "Hey, don't do it, please!".  
He can't stop Gavin, what can he do? This is new for him. He falls, screams for Gavin to go away. He hates that pitiful expression on his face.  
"I guess today is just not my day." Gavin mumbled, a chuckle coming from him. They, he was gone.  
-  
There was nobody here today. It's time. Nobody to interfere, to get in the way. His mind flashes: The girl with the braids, the petite girl, and the boy in the yellow jacket. Like an uncaged bird, he will be free. He falls.  
And then something pulls him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver and Lucia are my OCs !!  
> Anyway!! Please leave kudos and comment!!


End file.
